This invention relates to covers for keyboards for word processors, computers, calculators and typewriters which are placed over the keyboard keys of such machines when the machine is not to be operated, and which are removed when an operator is to press the keys to operate the machine. Heretofore there have been removable covers for typing and computing machines to protect the keys from dust, debris and liquid. Some of these covers have been rigid, with exterior flanges depending downwardly to fit around the perimeter keys. Others are mounted as on rollers above the typewriter and unrolled to extend over the keys and typewriter, with the cover's lower end secured to the front of the typewriter. Still other removable covers are box-like with side walls that fit about the exterior of the keyboard console and with a top wall which fits well above the keys. These various prior art covers can be removed to fully expose the keys. Such covers are too large and bulky, not sufficiently flexible, and use excessive material.
Other prior art covers are of flexible material with front, rear and side walls that fit about the walls of the console to hold the cover in place. The sides of such covers are usually separate from the top, front and rear. The separate pieces are secured together such as by sewing.
The present invention improves over the prior art. The invention is compact for economy in manufacturing and ease in using and in packing, shipping and storing. Its flexibility makes it easier to use and store. The invention uses a minimum amount of material to accomplish the results.
The novel removable cover comprises a sheet with upper and lower surfaces. The lower surface has a plurality of recesses shaped to receive at least an upper portion of the keys. For slanted keyboards, the depth of the recesses varies from front to rear to accommodate the slope and shape of the keys. For a keyboard wherein the keys rise at a uniform height above the keyboard panel, the recesses can be of uniform depth. The cover can be of flexible material such as leather.
The recess surfaces contact the keys. This contact resists sliding movement of the cover from the keys. The cover can be coated with an anti-static material as well and with a material to increase the frictional engagement of the cover with the keys.
Because of the multiple points of contact offered by the recesses, it is not necessary to have depending flanges about the periphery of the sheet for fitting around the keys. This means less material is needed to cover the keys. Without depending flanges or walls, the cover can be used on a greater variety of consoles, provided the layout for the keys is the same, without interference from the flanges engaging parts of the console or keyboard to prevent covering of the keys.
The novel cover can have an upper and a lower surface that are substantially flat to provide the advantage of being laid on a desk top. Writing pads can be placed on the flat upper surface and written upon without interference. Books, magazines, written documents and the like can also be placed upon it. The cover can further function as a mouse pad when using a mouse controlled cursor.
When placed in position on the keyboard during a time when the machine is not to be operated, the novel cover blocks dirt, dust, liquid as well as paperclips, pencil leads, bits of paper, and debris from contacting the keys and the keyboard, and from getting wedged or caught in spaces between the keys and the keyboard panel.
The novel cover is light weight. When it is time to use the machine, the cover can be easily grasped by the fingers and removed from the keyboard and stored or placed atop a desk so that the operator can press the keys and operate the machine.